Remote Control
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: A fight over the remote control results in more fun than the brothers bargined for...Basically PWP. SLASH/WINCEST


**Warning**: This piece contains Slash/Wincest.

If you do not wish to read that type of story, best to move on now…flaming will not be tolerated as you have been forewarned!

Flaming comments will be mocked for their stupidity and will only serve to make you look like an idiot…..so please, save yourself the humiliation….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, but I'm open to purchasing them for an extending period of time…

This is pretty much PWP….

* * *

**Remote Control**

When Dean fumbled his way back in to the motel room with their dinner and some beer, he saw his brother was stretched out on one of the beds watching TV. His brother flicked his gaze to him briefly before returning it to whatever was on the channel.

"Hey, Sammy…what's on?" he asked as he grabbed his 2 burgers and large fries out of the bag then chucked the remaining food in the bag to his brother. "Got your salad, princess…" he drawled out, smirking.

Sam glared at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said with a huge grin.

Sam sat up and started fiddling with his salad, putting the dressing on and chucking the croutons at his big brother's head. His brother ducked the missile and laughed as he wolfed down his burgers and fries while sitting at the table. He cracked open a beer and swigged it down as he continued inhaling his meal. Pretty soon, he was finished with the food and his first beer and he gathered all the wrappers and the empty bottle up and tucked them back inside the bag. He looked at his brother and saw he was finishing up his salad as well.

"Somebody's a hungry rabbit tonight, huh Sammy? Haven't seen you eat that fast in a long time, little brother." Dean said, smirking.

"Yeah, well…I was hungry. I didn't eat much for breakfast." Sam said, pouting.

Dean grinned, enjoying ribbing his little brother. He strode over and gathered the empty container and throwing it away as well. When he'd finished cleaning up, he grabbed the case of beer and trudged back over to his own bed, flopping down and setting the beer down on the ground beside the bed. He popped open his second beer of the night and took a hearty swig. He turned to look at his brother, who seemed intent on watching the TV program.

"Beer, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam looked at him briefly. "Yeah, why not?" he said, reaching out to take the proffered beverage. He popped the cap and swigged it down as he settled back into the bed.

Dean turned back to the TV, frowning slightly at what was playing on the screen.

"Dude…are you seriously watching the Discovery channel? About ancient burial rites, no less?" Dean asked.

"What? It's really interesting to see different burial rites across different cultures…" Sam said petulantly.

"Seriously? I mean, come on!!! Don't you get enough hands on experience with burial rites when we're salting and burning a corpse?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"That's different, Dean. We aren't doing the burial, we're digging the poor smuck up!!! Besides, there's not much else on TV tonight anyways."

Dean thought for a second. "Wait a minute…isn't today Tuesday?"

Sam thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess…Why, dude?"

"Bad Girls Club is on!!!" Dean cried out excitedly.

"Dude, no. I am not watching those whiny, stuck up bitches. You can forget it!!!" Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy!! They're HOT, scantily clad, whiny stuck up bitches!!! That one with the dark hair that's nice and thick…mmmm….yeah…" Dean said, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Dude, you are so disgusting sometimes…" Sam said, shaking his head.

"What? I'm a red-blooded dude…I'm supposed to drool over hot chicks!!! You are too!!! You are such a freak, man! How can you not be drooling over hot, scantily clad chicks?" Dean asked, loud and incredulous now.

Sam glared daggers at him. "Maybe because I have tact, taste and manners!!! You don't have to act like a dog in heat every time you're around a pretty girl, Dean!!! Friggin' grow up past being a teenager already, man!!!" Sam shouted.

"Dude…give me the remote…"Dean growled.

"No. Screw you, Dean. We are not watching that shit!" Sam growled back.

"Sammy, don't make me beat you, dude…give up the remote!"

"I said no Dean. In fact, I think I'll put it someplace safe so you can't have it…." Sam said with a smirk of his own as he shoved it down his pants.

"Sammy…dammit dude…friggin' give it to me, man….If you think I won't beat you up and yank it outta there, you got another thing coming!!!"

"Really, Dean? I'd like to see you try!!!" Sam bellowed out.

Dean's face dipped down, dropping into an evil grin and a deep level of determination was visible in his eyes as he set his beer down and swung himself off his bed.

"Last chance Sammy…" Dean growled.

Sam just crossed his arms behind his head, crossed his legs as he stretched out and smirked sardonically at his brother.

Dean pounced on his little brother, his brother immediately joining the melee as they grappled back and forth. Dean attempted to get his hands into his brother's pants to retrieve the remote several times but was thwarted each time. Finally, he got his hand inside and was digging around until he latched onto something hard. Sam gasped out beneath him.

"Dean…" he panted. "That's…uh…that's not the remote, dude…" he whispered breathily.

Dean stopped to take in how they were laying on the bed. Dean realized now what it was exactly that he was grasping. He lay sideways over his brother's legs, pinning them to the bed as his forearm across Sam's chest to pin him back to the mattress. The firm, thick area he'd thought was the remote was his little brother's cock. Instead of being shocked or upset, Dean found himself intrigued. He'd seen Sam naked many times over their lifetime, it was inevitable when you were raising a kid that it would happen. He'd never seen his brother hard before, though. Curiosity won out and he tentatively explored the length of manhood beneath his fingers. Sam gasped again, his head tilting back into the pillows.

"Certainly seems to be controlling something…" Dean said under his breath as he watched the pleasure ripple through his little brother's body.

Dean scooted up more fully on the bed, still pinning his brother down but removing the pressure that had been enforced with his limbs. He continued to stroke the hard plane of cock beneath his palm, listening to Sam's gasps and moans. Sam gripped his forearms hard, his nails digging into the muscled flesh. Dean's face drifted closer to Sam's, wanting to hear every pleasured sound that fell from his baby brother's lips. There was a moment when Sam's eyes slipped open, gazing deeply into his own. At that moment, he broke completely.

"Sammy…" he breathed out before leaning in and capturing his brother's lips in a tentative kiss before pulling back and looking in Sam's eyes to gage a reaction.

Sam gazed at him for a long moment before leaning up just slightly, giving a sort of permission for Dean to do it again. Dean leant in, capturing his brother's mouth again as he continued to stroke the hard surface through his brother's boxers. He could feel the wetness of the precome through the thin fabric and he felt his own cock harden in his jeans as well. A moan slipped out of his lips. Sam pulled back, looking at him deeply, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Dean…what are we doing?..." he asked quietly.

"I…I…don't know Sammy…" he whispered back, his hand stilling on his brother's cock.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Sam said.

"I know…we should stop…"

"Do you want to stop?"

"I…no…no I don't…"

"Me either…" Sam whispered, smiling slightly.

Dean answered with a small smile of his own. He raised himself up, shifting his leg over his brother's body, straddling him and lowering himself back over him and leaned in to kiss him again. Sam responded eagerly, pulling him down on top of him. Dean stroked lightly over Sam's cock again, making his brother moan into his waiting lips. Sam reached to grab his hand, stilling him again. He looked up at Sam, asking him with his eyes if he'd changed his mind and he really did want to stop.

"Let's do this right…" Sam whispered. He reached out and grasped the edge of Dean's shirt, tugging it over his head. Dean raised his arms to help him. He smiled down at his little brother as Sam's hands trailed over his body, the soft touches making his skin prickle with goosebumps and making him shiver.

Sam trailed his fingers over his big brother's nipples and Dean cried out, shuddering at his touch. Sam grinned. Dean fumbled, reaching to tug Sam's shirt up and off and Sam helped him out. Dean's hands explored his baby brother's bare chest, seeking out places to make his brother shudder and moan. They kissed, gasping and shuddering when the teasing touches found pleasurable places to roam. Sam decided that he wanted more. He reached out tentatively to Dean's belt, hovering at the buckle as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Dean…can I?" he whispered.

"Sammy…we do this…there's no going back…are you sure you want this?"

Sam thought for a moment, looking at his brother as he pondered the situation. Dean had always loved him, would always love him. He could be himself with him. He never had to hide from his big brother. Sam decided. He pulled the belt loose, prying the prong out and pulling the supple leather through until it hung open before him. He unbuttoned the button and slowly lowered the zipper. Sam returned his eyes to his brother's as he eased the worn denim down off his hips. Dean gave a small nod and let Sam peel the denim down then he rolled over to slip out of them completely. He rolled back over the top of his little brother, fumbling toward the drawstring of Sam's sleep pants. He tugged the cord loose and peeled the worn and faded cotton down Sam's thick, well muscled legs. Dean settled himself back over Sam, aligning their pelvises as Sam reached up and pulled him back down against him. Low hisses broke from each of their lips as the friction of their throbbing cocks grazing against each other's sent waves of pleasure crashing through them. Sam shifted one of his huge, long-fingered hands up to cup the nape of his big brother's neck as the other hand crept down Dean's body until he could cup the firm globe of his brother's ass as his hand slipped beneath the elastic waist band. Sam pressed their bodies together harder, grinding up into Dean's body, making them both quake from the heavy waves of pleasure crashing over them. Sam looped his leg around the back of Dean's, pressing them even closer together. Dean's hips bucked forward as he ground down hard on his brother. Panted breaths and breathy exchanges of each other's names ensued. Dean mouth battened down on Sam's mouth, his talented tongue stroking in, demanding surrender. Sam submitted, allowing Dean to pillage and plunder as he willed. When they finally broke for breath, they gazed at each other, watching the pleasure ghost over each other's faces. Dean trailed his hands down Sam's flanks, slipping beneath the elastic of Sam's boxers to grasp hard at Sam's buttocks, grinding their pelvises together even harder eliciting deep gasps from each of them.

"Dean…want them off…please…" Sam whimpered.

Dean nodded his agreement, stilling their bodies to peel Sam's now very damp boxers down and off his body. Sam grasped Dean's boxers hungrily, practically tearing them off Dean's body. They reconnected, their sweat-slick bare skin causing their bodies to slide easily together. Sam let out a low growl, clutching Dean's body harshly and flipping them over so that his big brother was on the bottom.

"Geez, Sammy…you know it makes me all tingly when you take control like that…" Dean said with a low, rough chuckle and his trademark smirk.

Sam's answering grin was almost feral. He bent to capture Dean's lips, effectively wiping the teasing grin off his brother's face as he took control of their kiss. Dean moaned as Sam ground down into him, rolling hips hips vigorously while kissing him savagely at the same time. Dean broke the fierce kiss, his body craving air.

"Sammy…touch me…please, little brother…" he panted out.

Sam obliged, sliding his hand down Dean's body and slipping it between their bodies.

"You too, Dean…wanna feel your hand on me, too…" Sam whispered as he did so.

Their hands reached to each other, each wrapping firmly around each other's stiff shafts. Their bodies moved sinuously together as they thrust themselves into each other's tight fists with each roll of their hips. Their breathing become even more ragged, their kisses short and savage as they pulled each other closer to the edge.

"Dean…can't hold on much longer…" Sam pant , his breath ghosting over Dean's ear, making him shiver.

"Me, too, Sammy…God…you feel so good little brother….so good…" Dean husked out.

"Gonna come, Dean…"

"Yeah, Sammy…do it, little brother…."

Sam's head flew back as his body finally toppled over the edge. His cock throbbed, come pulsing out over Dean's hand and their stomachs. Dean stroked him through his orgasm then let his too-sensitive cock slip from his hand. Sam increased his strokes, wanting to get his big brother there, too. A few strokes later and Dean's body went rigid, his head slamming back into the pillows as he came, his come spilling over Sam's hand and their already sticky bellies.

"Sammy!!! Holy shit…Sammy…oh jesus….think I'm dying, little brother…" Dean screamed out, his screams dying out into hoarsely panted words toward then end.

Sam collapsed onto Dean, their bodies quivering, struggling to come down from their orgasmic highs. Sam shifted his body to lay beside his brother, pulling Dean onto his side as well. They lay there in each other's arms, allowing their hearts and breathing patterns to lull back to normal. Their faces slipped into matching lopsided grins as they lay there looking at each other.

Sam bent over, searching for and finding the remote on the ground near his pants. He flipped off the TV and clicked off the light by the bed before grabbing the now disheveled sheet from the end of the bed and pulling it over them both as he settled back into his brother's arms. They curled together, letting the post-orgasmic urge to sleep lull them into unconsciousness. Before Dean slipped under, he had one last thought.

"Hey Sammy…"

"Hmmmm?..."

"We should totally wrestle for the remote more often…" Dean said, the words laden with his trade-mark shit-eating grin.

Sam didn't respond with words, instead choosing to pinch his brother's ass hard.

"Ow!...Oooooo, Sammy…what til I get up…so gonna have to get you back for that one…" Dean said.

"Whatever, Dean…shut up and go to sleep…" Sam mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Even though Sam couldn't see him do it, he knew his brother too well. He tilted forward and latched onto his brother's grinning mouth with his own, kissing him into silence and submission.

"Night big brother…" Sam mumbled when he finally broke the kiss.

Dean half-sighed, half-groaned. "Alight, alright…good night Sammy…" he said as he settled deeper into his little brother's embrace and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okie Dokie!!! Just some good old fashioned smutty goodness for ya....

**As always, please, please, PLEASE Read & Review!!! (They are my crack…. ;) )**

Also, I have the links to my Supernatural line of jewelry I have for sale on eBay, including replicas of the **Mary Winchester Hunter's Protection** bracelet (as seen in the episode **'In the Beginning'**) and the **Dean Winchester Skull** bracelet (worn from **season 2 to present**), and other Supernatural-themed bracelets!!!

My newest piece is the **Castiel-themed ****"Have A Little Faith In Me"** charm bracelet. Please, check out the link and tell me what ya think!!!

The links are now current so if you wish to see them, they are handily located on my **Profile**!!!!

I can also get ahold of replicas of the **Dean Winchester Protection Amulet**, if anybody is interested.

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


End file.
